


Post-Sex Braiding

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [48]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dwalin thinks he's a badass but Ori would have him so fucking whipped, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ori giggles when he orgasms, a winning title, hair-braiding, like how fucking cute is that, once again, post-sex, truly I should win an award for these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Post-sex hair braiding.</p><p>Dwalin/Ori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Sex Braiding

Ori always seemed to get the giggles after he climaxed, little breathless titters as he slumped, boneless and sweaty beneath or above or beside Dwalin. Entire body thrumming with joy and adrenaline, the young scribe would trace lazy patterns into Dwalin's skin until the warrior kissed the dopey smile from his face.

Ori lets himself be spooned, Dwalin's heavy arm around his waist and fluttering kisses pressed down the back of his neck and along his shoulder, little apologies for the soreness he would undoubtedly feel in the morning, and nearly purrs softly in contentment.

He must drift off at some point because Ori awaend when Dwalin's arm shifts from his waist and the heat that had been nosing -nuzzling- into the hair at the base of his skull moves back a little, and large hands find their way into his hair, separating the locks into strands and weaving them together. Ori doesn't say anything, makes a quiet hum-like sound at the back of this throat, as Dwalin starts at his temple, pressing reverent kisses to Ori's hair as he goes and humming to himself under his breath, until Ori's hair is plaited into a ginger halo about his head.

And Ori knows what this means. More than sneaky kisses when his brothers aren't looking, more than lessons with Dwalin's axe to give them cause for body contact and lead to quick excuses for Ori's flushed face and Dwalin's smirks, more even than these sparse nights of muffled groans and sweat and post-orgasmic giggles. Braiding another's, a non family member's, hair, is a declaration of love, and for a moment Ori doesn't know what to do, barely breathes as he processes this. It is so much more than he dared hope for, the love of Dwalin. He had always assumed that the warrior had bedded him out of convenience and maybe a little affection, but not love, never love; it had never even occurred to think of love. 

Dwalin's kisses stop, his lips holding at the crown of Ori's head, and his arms return around the young scribe's waist, nonchalant as if he hadn't just shaken Ori's world. But when Ori turns around in Dwalin's grasp and makes himself look in the warrioir's face, Dwalin seems to be holding his breath, and his eyes are fierce, but also just this side of vulnerable. And Ori smiles then, tilting his head up to catch Dwalin's lips in a tender kiss, threading his nimble fingers into the warrior's thick beard and braiding his answer.


End file.
